Three Years Later
by smg55
Summary: Three years after Lexa's death. Not much for a summary I know. It's a short one-shot.
**This is just a short little drabble on how I think the 100 should end. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been three years. Three years since Lexa's death. Three years since she last saw her lover in the City of Light. Three years since Clarke had been able to be close to anyone.

In the City of Light, Clarke had been temporarily reunited with Lexa. Lexa helped her defeat Allie and peace had been restored, if only for a short while. Pike had been taken out prior to the battle in the City of Light. Bellamy was the one who killed him. Octavia had never been able to forgive her brother and neither could Clarke. However, when Bellamy died protecting Lexa, Clarke had been able to give him what he desired right before he died. Lexa too looked upon the dying man and forgave him for his crimes.

Three years later and the latest threat was finally defeated. While many lives had been lost since the start of the conflict, no lives were lost in the final battle, which was an incredible feat. One that only between the combined power of Heda and Wanheda could that have been successful.

During the course of the last three years, Clarke drifted farther from her mother and in turn, Abby drifted closer to Marcus. Clarke wholeheartedly supported her mother's new relationship, even though she doubted she could ever find love like that again. The hole left by Lexa was never filled and pain never really dimmed.

Three years later, on the anniversary of Lexa's death, Clarke stood in her former bedroom, staring at the exact spot where she lost Lexa and gave her final goodbye. She heard her door open and new who would be checking in on her. Ontari had ascended after Lexa's death. Skaikru was initially nervous about the Azgeda warrior becoming Heda but once she infused with the commander's spirit, she became a loyal ally and strong friend to Clarke. Though they were always formal with each other, they spent most of the last three years together but never became intimate. Clarke needed someone who would not allow her to crumble, as she so desperately wanted. Ontari felt to make up for what her queen did. When she realized how cruel Nia was to Lexa, Ontari felt a sense of duty to protect Clarke. Ontari never revealed when Lexa spoke to her in her dreams. The former commander forbade it, as it would prevent Clarke from moving on if she thought she could talk to Lexa again. Ontari therefore never revealed how much she knew about their relationship or what happened on that day.

"Ambassador," Ontari greeted quietly. She did not need to ask why Clarke was standing here, on this particular day, she knew, she had seen that day in her dreams.

"Heda," Clarke greeted.

"I'm glad the latest victory did not end in bloodshed. I envision a time of long-lasting peace." Ontari declared and Clarke gave a small nod in agreement. Clarke then walked over to the window and looked upon the courtyard. She could see Octavia training with Indra. She could see all of her different friends from both Polis and of Arkadia, enjoying the newfound peace that finally descended upon them.

"Clarke-" Ontari quickly stopped as she never once addressed Clarke by her first name. Like when Lexa bowed for Clarke, Clarke was able to recognize how momentous this was. Clarke gave her full attention to the commander. "Life is about more than just surviving," Clarke said nothing. Ontari grabbed Clarke's hand and placed something in it but Clarke could not be sure what I was. Ontari closed Clarke's hand around the object before continuing. "You owe nothing more to our people," Ontari said simply before walking out of the room.

Clarke opened her hand slowly and stared at the little infinity symbol on the device. She looked back at the courtyard and watched her friends enjoying life, something she hadn't been able to do. She gave a small but genuine smile. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall before putting the device into her mouth and closed her eyes.

A moment later, Clarke could tell she was no longer in Polis. She could feel the sun on her cheeks and the slight breeze on her body. Clarke could hear the ocean and feel the sand underneath her. She then felt someone grab her hand but she wasn't scared. When Clarke opened her eyes, the site of the ocean greeted her. She turned her head and looked at the gorgeous green eyes of the woman she fell in love with.

"Hello Clarke," Lexa whispered and then she smiled wide.

"Hello Lexa," Clarke grinned and the last three years of pain disappeared entirely. The two quickly leaned forward in sync and kissed. It was both slow and passionate at the same time.

The two of them lived the life they so deserved. Neither owed their people anything anymore. They were able to finally be happy and free and together.


End file.
